Jingle Bells
.]] "'Jingle Bells'" is one of the best-known and commonly sung Christmas songs in the world. It was written by James Lord Pierpont (1822–1893) and published under the title "'One Horse Open Sleigh'" in 1857. Despite being widely regarded as a Christmas song, it is said to have been written about Thanksgiving. Composition James Lord Pierpont originally composed his most famous song in 1850. A plaque commemorating the "birthplace" of it adorns the side of a building in Medford, MA. Pierpont wrote it there, at the former Simpson Tavern, now 19 High Street in the center of Medford Square. According to the Medford Historical Society, it was inspired by the town's popular sleigh races during the 1800s. The song was originally copyrighted with the name "One Horse Open Sleigh" on September 16, 1857. It was reprinted in 1859 with the revised title of "Jingle Bells". Its copyright status has since passed into public domain. Music historian James Fuld notes that "the word jingle in the title and opening phrase is apparently an imperative verb." However, it is commonly taken to mean a certain kind of bell. Lyrics The first verse and chorus are the most well-remembered sections of the song: :Dashing through the snow :In a one-horse open sleigh :O'er the fields we go :Laughing all the way :Bells on bobtails ring :Making spirits bright :What fun it is to laugh and sing :A sleighing song tonight! :Chorus'' :Jingle bells, jingle bells, :Jingle all the way; :Oh! what fun it is to ride :In a one-horse open sleigh. :Jingle bells, jingle bells, :Jingle all the way; :Oh! what fun it is to ride :In a one-horse open sleigh. Although less well-known than the opening, the remaining verses depict high-speed youthful fun. In the second verse, the narrator takes a ride with a girl and loses control of the sleigh: :A day or two ago :I thought I'd take a ride :And soon, Miss Fanny Bright :Was seated by my side, :The horse was lean and lank :Misfortune seemed his lot :He got into a drifted bank :And then we got upsot. :Chorus In the next verse (which is often skipped), he falls out of the sleigh and a rival laughs at him: :A day or two ago, :The story I must tell :I went out on the snow, :And on my back I fell; :A gent was riding by :In a one-horse open sleigh, :He laughed as there I sprawling lie, :But quickly drove away. :Chorus In the last verse, after relating his experience, he gives equestrian advice to a friend, who then picks up some girls, finds a faster horse, and takes off at full speed: :Now the ground is white :Go it while you're young, :Take the girls tonight :And sing this sleighing song; :Just get a bobtailed bay :Two forty as his speed :Hitch him to an open sleigh :And crack! you'll take the lead. :Chorus Original lyrics The 1857 lyrics differed slightly from those we know today. It is unknown who replaced the words with those of the modern version. :Dashing through the snow, :In a one-horse open sleigh, :O'er the hills we go, :Laughing all the way. :Bells on bobtail ring, :Making spirits bright, :Oh what sport to ride and sing :A sleighing song tonight. :Chorus :Jingle bells, jingle bells, :Jingle all the way! :O what joy it is to ride :In a one-horse open sleigh. :A day or two ago :I thought I'd take a ride :And soon Miss Fannie Bright :Was seated by my side :The horse was lean and lank :Misfortune seemed his lot :He got into a drifted bank :And we got upset :Chorus :A day or two ago :The story I must tell :I went out on the snow :And on my back I fell :A gent was riding by :In a one-horse open sleigh :He laughed as there I sprawling lie :But quickly drove away :Chorus :Now the ground is white :Go it while you're young :Take the girls tonight :And sing this sleighing song :Just get a bobtailed bay :Two forty is his speed :Hitch him to an open sleigh :And crack! You'll take the lead. :Chorus Appearances in Christmas specials * Pluto's Christmas Tree - Mickey Mouse whistles the song while decorating his Christmas tree. * A Charlie Brown Christmas - Lucy asks Schroeder to play the song on his piano. * A Special Sesame Street Christmas * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales - At the beginning of the special's third act, Bugs Bunny is leading his fellow carolers (Pepé Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, and Porky Pig) in singing this when his nephew Clyde comes in, telling his uncle that he promised to read him a Christmas story. * "The Nutcracker Scoob" * Christmas Comes to Pac-Land - The Ghost Monsters make their entrance in this special, singing their own version of the song's chorus. * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper - At the beginning of this special, Yogi Bear's friends sing a version about how they are driving up to Jellystone Park to visit him and Boo Boo for Christmas. * "The Play" - In an adaptation of a 1963 storyline from the Peanuts comic strip, Linus is forced to sing this in the school's Christmas program. * Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs * Die Hard * A Muppet Family Christmas - Kermit and his nephew Robin briefly sing a few lines of "Jingle Bells" before being interrupted by the Electric Mayhem's performance of "Jingle Bell Rock". * "Christmas in July" * "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" - Bart Simpson's class sings the song as part of Springfield Elementary's Christmas show. Bart, however, sings the "Batman smells" variation of the chorus and is pulled offstage. * Barney: Waiting for Santa * 'Tis a Gift * "Jolly Molly Christmas" - Louie, as Santa Claus, leads his "elves" in singing this to Molly while Baloo and Kit try to grant her wish for snow. * Wee Sing The Best Christmas Ever! * "Christmas With the Joker" - At the beginning of this Batman: The Animated Series episode, the inmates of Arkham Asylum are singing this. The Joker naturally sings the "Batman smells" variant as he makes his escape. * Disney's Christmas Fantasy on Ice * The Santa Experience * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas * Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Alpha's Magical Christmas * Jingle All the Way * "Arnold's Christmas" * "Merry Christmas, Kenan" * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * "The Christmas Tree" * "The Magic School Bus Holiday Special" * "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave" - The end credits of this features a version sung by as the singing voice of Mikey Blumberg. This version was later featured with visuals at the end of Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street. * "Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure" * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer * Yule Be Wiggling * Prancer Returns * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! * Barney's Christmas Star * A Very Merry Pooh Year * Home Alone 4 * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper * "White Lie Christmas" * Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh * Jingle and Bell's Christmas Star * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular * "Digimon World Tour, Part 3" (English dubbed version) * Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale * "A Reggae Potato Christmas" * "A Very Tanner Christmas" Album releases * Christmas with the Chipmunks (1961) * Merry Christmas (1965) * Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Singing Songs of Christmas (1965) * Christmas with the Brady Bunch (1970) * Exciting Christmas Stories with Scooby-Doo and Friends (1979) * A Family Christmas (1980) * Rainbow Brite Christmas (1985) * Hanna-Barbera's Christmas Sing-A-Long (1991) * A Pooh Christmas (1994) * Disney's Christmas Collection (1995) * A Sesame Street Christmas (1995) * Jingle All The Way: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (1996) * A Flintstones Motown Christmas (1999) - Performed by Smokey Robinson and the Miracles. * Merry Christmas: Animaniacs & Looney Tunes (1999) * Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2000) * Dora's Christmas (2009) * Songs to Celebrate 25 Days of Christmas (2009) * Glee: The Music, the Christmas Album (2010) * A Green and Red Christmas (2011 reissue) * Chipmunks Christmas (2012) * Merry Nickmas (2012) - Performed by Drake Bell. Category:Songs Category:Disney songs Category:Nickelodeon songs Category:Hanna-Barbera songs Category:Muppet songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:PBS Kids songs